I Hate you !
by seguza
Summary: Kuroro has falling in love to a girl, but the girl is very cold to him. Just RnR, OK!


A/N : In this story Kurapica is female here 

Pairing : KuroroxKurapica

Disclaimer : I don't own HxH

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

~ I hate you ~

The bell is ringing, all of the students has go to the class and sit on their own chair.

Mr. Leorio who teaches Biology has come in and says "Ohayo !" to all of the students.

" OK! I'll begin our lesson this day , prepare your note and you must write down what I said "

"Yes , Sir!"

"The lesson of this day is " HOW TO DIFFERENTIATE A MAN AND A WOMAN"

bla bla bla bla …… and bla bla bla……….

"Any question ?"

[Blue haired girl raises her hand]

"Coltopi , what's your question ?"

"Sir, Do you think , I'll be looks beautiful if my hair have two ponytail ? or it's better if I wear red ribbon ?"

[**…………………………….…**]

"I guess it's better if you baldheaded !" the man with black haired and chink eyes teased the girl.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHEHOHOHOHAH", all of the students laugh crazily.

"Feitan , are you sure ? Ok, I'll consider it". 

[**……………………………….**.]

"Any others question ?"

"Me , I have a question !"

"What is it Shalrnak ?"

"Sir , how to win 'Jan- Ken-Po' (rock-paper- scissors) in a battle ?"

"Good question !!"

Leorio go to the board and draw a table. ( Remember the table that Kurapica draw when Leorio play "Jan-Ken-Po" in the Hunter test ? , that it is !)

" First you must know the frequency of victory , you know , win and lose is one to one"

"Next ,if your opponent said that she will take a paper , so you must take a scissors, understand!!" the chink-eyes clown allude the teacher [with imitate the teacher voice.]

  


"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!" The class laugh more crazy

"SHUT UP , Hisoka!!!!!"

[The teacher throw a chalk to Hisoka's head]

TAK!!!!!!

[Hisoka fainted]

"Now, we continue this lesson", the teacher smile satisfied

bla bla bla bla…………. Bla bla bla……. And bla bla bla…..

All of the students were listening to their teacher ,when someone stealthy enters to that room.

"Sir !"

"What's wrong , Kurapica ?"

"Sir , someone is late , he stealthy enter this room , and now he is behind me !"

"What!?" Leorio saw that 'someone' with evil glares.

[That 'someone' come out from his hideaway.]

"Ah, umm , I'm sorry Sir , I.. , I.. , I'm late…" 

"Good Job, Kuroro!! , Go outside ! and you didn't have a permission to enter my class!"

"But,…."

" And you must write :

I will never late again and stealthy enter to the class when the teacher was teaching 'Jan-Ken-Po' And I hope the teacher will forgive me for what I do , and I may not angry to someone who announce me , because she only do something she must do.

"Write it 1000 times!!"

"WHAT !! , But, I…..!!?…"

[Kuroro's face turn to rainbow color : red-orange-yellow-green-Blue-Purple- and back again to red-orange- yellow-green….……….]

"No protest, Just do it, or I wouldn't give you permission to enter my class forever !! The teacher yelled at him. [A: is it sound cruel? , but it's really happened to me, (sigh ! _ !)]

"Now, GET OUT !!!"

"Y..Y..Yes Sir." 

Before he go outside, he saw the girl is smirking , little smirk in her lips, looks like she is very satisfied to saw the teacher punish him.

"Kuroro", the blonde haired girl call him

"What?"

"You forgot to bring your shoes"

"Huh!?"

The girl throws a pair of Kuroro's shoes and the shoes successfully landing to Kuroro's face.

BUAG!!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO" The class laugh crazily again.

" @#$#%^%$#$%^^%!!@#**&$ !!!! GOOD !!! SUCH A NICE THROW !!!!@#$%$#$%^&& "

Kuroro go outside angrily, he close the door with a crash , his face turn to red , he never thinking that he will be shamed like that! * Grumble, grumble *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHOHOHOHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

the class laugh more and more crazily

"Hey ! Enough , enough , be quiet" The teacher tries to calm down that crazy class

"Now back to our lesson" 

bla bla bla bla………….bla bla bla…….. and bla bla bla………

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WAAI ! Finished, please RnR, Ok!


End file.
